


A Bird in the Hand

by NoContractTermination



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, OT3, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContractTermination/pseuds/NoContractTermination
Summary: Doyoung’s life is running as smoothly as it can until he’s struck by unsolicited sexual thoughts about a particular Moon Taeil— which would be fine and all, except Doyoung kind of has to get his own boyfriend Jaehyun on board with it first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect plot because there literally isn't any _(:3｣∠)_

Doyoung had preferences. Some of which included dominance play and watching Jaehyun stare holes into Doyoung’s clothes, not waiting the ten minutes it took to get to the dorm from the studio and humoring Jaehyun with filthy changing room sex. Jaehyun was strong and enthusiastic and loved backing Doyoung into things and caging Doyoung in with his arms, and Doyoung loved every second of it, especially straight after practice when Jaehyun was wearing those loose sleeveless tops he loved so much, particularly that one that Yuta and Taeyong had bought and cut a long strip down the front and gave to Jaehyun as a gag gift one Christmas (though Doyoung would rather die than thank Taeyong for that). Jaehyun’s biceps gleamed where the light hit, while darkness shrouded his expression as he moved in to suck at Doyoung’s neck, from right behind his ear all the way down to his collarbone. And Doyoung lapped it up— loved every second of it.

Admittedly, though, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t wonder what it would be like to wreck someone like how Jaehyun wrecked him. No, not like how Doyoung could make Jaehyun fall apart with the sound of his voice, or how he could tease Jaehyun with "accidental" slips of clothing until Jaehyun snapped. No, that all was easy prey— still fun, but familiar. In the short (okay, not that short) time that Jaehyun and Doyoung had been together, they’d done a lot. Experimented. Doyoung had even ridden Jaehyun to Neptune and back, holding Jaehyun down by his arms and watching him slowly lose control of himself, though half the fun in that was the next round when Jaehyun grew restless and bored of "not doing the work" the next day, or later that night, or in the shower. They were teenagers (or, young adults)— they had needs.

No, more specifically, Doyoung wanted to fuck someone. And it wasn’t Jaehyun, though Jaehyun would be more than willing to accommodate any of Doyoung’s requests— heaven knows they’d already checked off about two-thirds of the fantasies on Doyoung’s surprisingly vanilla bucket list. Jaehyun had even asked a couple times, when Doyoung was whining about being sore, whether or not Doyoung wanted to, uh, switch it up.

No, it would be _weird_ , Doyoung would say, and Okay, Jaehyun would say, and that was the end of it. Other gay couples did the switchy-switchy and that was perfectly fine, just not Doyoung’s cup of tea. It felt safe in Jaehyun’s arms, and with Jaehyun taking care of him, and with Jaehyun’s dick up his ass.

No, more _specifically_ , Doyoung wanted to fuck someone— a certain someone. A small, shy hyung who had recently been making Doyoung want to simultaneously tear his hair out in (sexual) frustration and absolve himself of his sins. Because damn, the shame for feeling like this (when he already had a perfectly good Jaehyun whom he loved very much) and the guilt (for staring at one soft, honey-voiced Moon Taeil like a starving predator) were strong.

"Is that weird? Oh god it’s weird isn’t it, I'm so fucked up," Doyoung groaned, burying his head in his knees.

"There, there," Ten said, stroking Doyoung's hair. They were currently in the dorm common area in wee hours of the morning watching an old SHINee concert DVD. Ten sat on the couch and Doyoung was on the floor nestled between Ten's feet, blankets piled around them. "It's not weird, and you're not fucked up. You're just a normal kid with needs. And an imagination."

"Why does this have to happen to me? I haven't done anything to deserve this," Doyoung continued.

"Think of it as a good thing," said Ten.

"What good could possibly come out of this?!"

Ten hummed in thought. "Well, sommunication is key in these sorts of situations. Say you tell Jaehyun. What's the worst that could happen?"

Well, Jaehyun could disown him, for one. Break up with him. Tell the rest of the group. Taeil would be scarred for life. He might even leave, and they'd be down a major vocalist, and everyone would blame Doyoung on _top_ of already thinking of him as some cheating horny freak.

Doyoung opened his mouth to speak, then Ten slapped a hand over it. "Wait, no, don't answer that. I know how your mind tends to do that spiralling out of control thing." Doyoung let out an indignant huff, muffled by Ten's hand. Ten sighed, massaging Doyoung's head lightly as Lucifer came on. They'd watched this particular concert so many times that it had become their late-night insomnia fix, but that night it turned into some sex-ed self-love heart-to-heart because Doyoung was about to have a mental breakdown, and if anyone could cheer you up while watching 25-year-old men flailing in sync onstage at 3am, it was Ten. "Jaehyun is a nice guy. He'll be happy that you told him. He's probably already sensed that you're keeping it from him, and he'll understand. Heck if I haven't wanted Moon Taeil's mouth on my dick a couple of times too."

" _Right_?" Doyoung wailed, and Ten laughed. "What did Youngho say about it?"

"The usual. Exactly what he thought, no brain to mouth filter. Said Taeil looked too scared and fragile, and that it wasn't sexy."

"He doesn't get it," Doyoung said immediately, and Ten snorted. "Why would he, when he has you?"

"Fair enough," Ten said, stretching back languidly. "But that's part of the appeal, you know? It was a while ago, and now we know Taeil better, and he's definitely not fragile, but he has that.... _you know_ , that _appeal_."

"Plus, think about the sounds he'd make," Doyoung said, and Ten hummed in agreement behind him. Doyoung thew the TV remote at the floor. "Oh my god, we are the worst people."

Ten kicked Doyoung's side, making him squirm. "Trust me, you'll feel better after telling Jaehyun. He loves you a lot and he won't find it weird. Heaven knows if fuckboys like Taeyong and Yuta haven't told him weirder shit before. _I_ didn't find it weird."

"That's because you're, well, you," said Doyoung, grinning when Ten pulled on his hair.

"What is that supposed to mean, it's not like you're some angelic picture of innocence either," Ten retorted, ruffling Doyoung's hair.

They continued to watch SHINee in silence, Doyoung’s shoulders a little lighter after confessing his predicament to an ever-encouraging Ten, and honestly what did any of them do to deserve Ten, and they should really go out to eat some time, Doyoung’s treat.

And then it hit him. "Oh my god," Doyoung said.

"What," said Ten.

"You know what else would be really hot. Seeing Jaehyun fuck Taeil."

—

They were lying half-awake one night after sex, Jaehyun spooning Doyoung's back with an arm wrapped around his stomach protectively. It was time. It was now or never. Jaehyun wasn’t the type of person who had _moods_ , you know, those people who'd react differently based on how they were feeling that particular day; no, Jaehyun was always Jaehyun. And Doyoung was only waiting because of some imagined insecurities which were no fault of Jaehyun’s, and Jaehyun deserved better than that.

"Jae," Doyoung said hesitantly, and Jaehyun mumbled a sleepy, incoherent reply into Doyoung's shoulder. "Jae, what do you think about Taeil?"

"Moof," Jaehyun grunted, and Doyoung kicked backward into Jaehyun's shin. Jaehyun laughed and lifted his mouth off of Doyoung's skin. "Cute," he repeated.

"Mm," said Doyoung. "That's all?"

"Why?" said Jaehyun, and Doyoung gritted his teeth. Not that Jaehyun wouldn’t pop the question some time, it was just discouragingly soon.

"Dunno," Doyoung sang with a nervous laugh, and Jaehyun tickled Doyoung’s calf with his toes until Doyoung was squirming and kicking his feet and smacking Jaehyun’s side for him to stop. "Okay, okay," Doyoung said, turning to Jaehyun, who still had a light sheen of sweat covering his skin, hair wet from the shower and mussed over his face and sticking to his forehead. Doyoung flushed and turned back around quickly; nope, this wasn’t happening while facing Jaehyun. "Okay, think about, like, Taeyong," Doyoung said.

"I thought we were talking about Taeil," Jaehyun said sleepily.

"Yah, do you want to hear this or not?" Doyoung said, slapping Jaehyun's hand, and Jaehyun chuckled and nestled back against Doyoung comfortably. "We _were_ talking about Taeil but Taeyong is a good example. He’s, you know, like, attractive."

"Mhm," said Jaehyun.

"Like, really attractive."

"Okay," said Jaehyun.

This was going nowhere. Doyoung sighed. "You know, you ever have those celebrities you just want to, like, ... fuck?"

"Sure," replied Jaehyun.

Okay, that was a start. And surprisingly easy. "Okay, so yeah, there are those celebrities, like, even when like. I mean, like, I'm fine with that. You know. If you, like, think other people are attractive. Besides me. I mean, not that I think I—"

"Doyoung," Jaehyun said, and Doyoung flinched. He tended to ramble when he was nervous, and Jaehyun's tone was way too calm, if not slightly amused. "I love you no matter what, okay?"

"You can't just _say_ that!" Doyoung wailed.

"Why not? It's true," Jaehyun said, and Doyoung frowned. "Believe me, I really want you to tell me what's on your mind. But don't feel like you have to force yourself. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, or—"

"I want to fuck Taeil," Doyoung blurted out. Okay, none of that had gone according to plan or script at all. He’d even rehearsed with Ten a couple times in the past week—sometimes his mind was so focused on memorizing what he’d say that he missed his cues or fumbled dance practices, but, you know, thinking about conversations with Jaehyun was a lot more appealing than thinking about choreography, no matter how awkward those conversations were bound to be. "But I still love you!" Doyoung continued frantically. "A lot! The most in the world. But I just. I don’t know! I have a feeling. Like with celebrities. Except he isn’t a celebrity. Except he actually is, but not like, you know, _that_. Not to us. He’s our bandmate. Our friend. But he’s really pretty. And makes pretty noises. With his mouth. And I just, I want to touch him. And feel him. And feel what it would be like— and hear what noises he’d make when I touch him. Or you— you could, too, you know. That would be really hot. Like, _really_ hot, holy shit. And Ten said I should tell you. Oh my god, this is so fucking weird. I’m the actual worst." Doyoung huffed and put his head in his hands.

"Are you done?" Jaehyun said, and Doyoung grunted a weak yes, and Jaehyun patted his tummy. "You’re not the worst."

"Don’t lie," Doyoung mumbled, folding the edge of his pillow up into his face.

"Do I ever lie?" said Jaehyun, and he was right. Jaehyun was awful at things that involved acting, like aegyo and lying. "And Ten was right, I’m glad you told me."

"Ugh, why are you so _good_ ," Doyoung said.

Jaehyun purred into Doyoung’s ear, causing an involuntary shiver to run up Doyoung’s spine. "I’m not always good."

Doyoung was going to punch Jaehyun in the face one day. "What do I do," he said, pointedly ignoring Jaehyun’s soft nip to his shoulder.

Jaehyun hummed. "You don’t have to do anything about it, you know. Just, like, stew on it?"

"I’ve _been_ stewing on it," Doyoung whined. "I’ve stewed so much I’m basically a reduction by now."

"I dunno," Jaehyun said, yawning. "Can’t said I’ve ever looked at any of the hyungs like that before, besides you."

Doyoung leaned back against Jaehyun’s chest, looking toward the wall at nothing in particular. What had Jaehyun done when he looked at Doyoung like that, back before they’d started dating? Told him, maybe. Doyoung had never asked Jaehyun how long he’d kept it from him, though it couldn’t have been that long considering, again, how incapable of lying Jaehyun was, despite looking like the picture of princely put-together-ness. Doyoung grinned as a swell of affection for Jaehyun slowly seeped through him, and he was suddenly very aware of Jaehyun’s steady, sleeping breath on his shoulder. They could all stand to be a little more like Jaehyun, really.

Okay, Doyoung was going to tell Taeil. It was a horrible idea, but it was what Ten would do, and it was what Jaehyun would do, except from them it wouldn’t seem creepy or weird, because Ten was just Like That, and Jaehyun was an angel. But Jaehyun was an angel _because_ he was honest, because he did and said things like that and you could take him at face value and he never had ulterior motives. That was why people like Moon Taeil felt so comfortable around him, and Doyoung was over here fretting about his image and what to do when he inevitably messed up the choreography and whether he should do the laundry before or after dinner, and it was exhausting.

So he was going to tell Taeil and try not to scare him off in the process, and he was going to tell Taeil how he was trying to be more honest and open, and Taeil would open up to him, too, okay maybe not about _sex_ but something easier, more tame, like his favorite genre music or his favorite flavor of ice cream. And they were going to grow closer and laugh this off and pretend it never happened and it was going to be great.

—

A few days later they were practicing choreography for some special stage in the studio, the dance coach working with Sicheng on his acrobatics in broken English and vague hand motions, and Taeyong and Yuta coaching Taeil on some of the stunts they shared. Doyoung grabbed one of the half-empty water bottles piled in the corner and poured some of it into his mouth and dumped the rest on Jaehyun, just to see the way his shoulders flexed and went all the way up to his ears.

Except Jaehyun wasn’t there. And the rest of the water soaked Donghyuk instead, who yelped unnecessarily loud and high-pitched and reflexively kicked out his foot right into Doyoung’s shin, and Doyoung was going down, and the ground was shooting up at him in slow motion, until someone caught a hold of his arm and pulled him back on his feet.

"I see it," Jaehyun said from behind him, right into the shell of his ear, squeezing Doyoung’s arm for a moment before wandering off to join Yuta.

It was abrupt and nonchalant, and it took Doyoung a minute to figure out what Jaehyun was talking about.

It actually took Doyoung until Jaehyun wandered from Yuta to Taeil and put his hand casually on Taeil’s shoulder to figure out what he was talking about. And then Jaehyun trailed his hand down Taeil’s arm in a motion he must’ve made hundreds of times before because he was an affectionate person, but Doyoung honed in on it like a point-and-shoot on autofocus and almost choked on his water. He was actually choking, until Mark appeared behind him and smacked his back a few times, saying, "You okay, hyung?"

"Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe," Doyoung said between coughs, though after the whole Donghyuk fiasco (and Donghyuk was absolutely still giving him the stink eye) no one besides Mark paid him much mind.

—

Doyoung ended up seeing the face of satan that week, and it was Jung Jaehyun. He had no idea how and when Jaehyun went from angel to satan, but it was neither gradual nor predictable. Nor was it noticeable to anyone other than Doyoung. Nor was Doyoung even sure whether or not Jaehyun was doing it on purpose.

Every time Taeil appeared in Doyoung’s field of vision, Jaehyun was there next to him, whispering in his ear, holding his hand, rubbing his shoulders. Doyoung was a naturally envious person— came with the territory of being destructively self-conscious. He envied Taeil’s voice sometimes, hitting both low notes and higher registers with perfect, practiced ease. He envied Mark, getting to promote in every unit, though with school and everything he honestly felt more pity for the kid than anything else. He envied Donghyuk and Jisung, constantly getting doted on by the hyungs, and Jisung— the little bastard— usually brushing it off like it was nothing. Oh, to be that young again.

So theoretically, Doyoung should’ve been jealous. Of either Taeil or Jaehyun— he didn’t exactly know which anymore. It was complicated.

But Doyoung ended up spending more time watching like a hawk for Taeil’s reactions. Okay, fair enough— he was an observant person when he wanted to be, and Taeil was shy and unexpressive and difficult to read. And Jaehyun was giving him the opportunity, so why the hell not?

There was no sense of bitterness or spite or any of the 4000 other emotions that usually accompanied jealousy. There was only a healthy curiosity, with a small dose of sexual frustration because Jaehyun was a spawn of satan. Taeil must not have noticed, because he wasn’t flinching or squeamish about it or avoiding Jaehyun more than usual— if anything, he arched into the touch, like a wary cat starved for attention, or maybe that was a trick of the eye, a result of Doyoung’s confirmation bias. Taeil wasn’t exactly obvious when he _didn’t_ like something, either. But if Doyoung was consistently right about anything, it was people, and Taeil really looked like he didn’t mind, and Doyoung kept his distance uncharacteristically and let the ministrations— which may or may not have been accidental— continue.

—

They were in the recording studio at the end of a group vocal training session. Doyoung was usually assigned with Jaehyun, Taeil, and Donghyuk, which was flattering, if anything. They called themselves "Tier One" in secret and fanned each other’s egos in the studio and practiced jumps and runs and opera voice just because they could. Group vocal training was one of Doyoung’s favorite days, and it felt much more relaxed than choreography days, where Doyoung’s anxiety literally kept him cemented to his mattress until Jaehyun, Yuta, and Taeyoung together dragged him out, and Ten promised to treat him to ice cream afterward (honestly, what did they do to deserve Ten?).

Their coaches usually put Taeil in charge when they went to observe the other groups, and even Donghyuk got his shit together and listened to Taeil even though his speaking voice was velvet-soft, like a tissue or a thin layer of dust on a flat surface.

"The rest of you can go," Taeil said, glancing down at his sheet music, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "But Doyoung, can you stay for a bit? I need to talk to you."

"Of course," Doyoung said, a little too high. Everything had been coming out wrong around Taeil lately, and this was actually the only time Doyoung had spoken directly to him in almost a week or so. It felt like when you tried to sing after just waking up and you kept hitting all the wrong notes, except he wasn’t even singing, he was _talking_ , and this was after a particularly diligent vocal practice, so his voice should’ve been perfectly controlled and on pitch. It wasn’t.

Jaehyun tapped the back of Doyoung’s hand, which was signal for _Do your best_ or _I’ll meet you at the dorm_ or _I’m going to the amusement park and then adopting a puppy_ , depending on the context.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Taeil looked straight at Doyoung for a split second before glancing away. Doyoung saw his life flash before his eyes, and without warning, Taeil looked at him again, as if contemplating something.

"Is there something on my face?" he finally said, tucking non-existent strands of hair behind his ear in a nervous gesture.

Doyoung gaped for a moment, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "N-no, no. You’re fine. Why?"

"You’ve been staring at me for, like, a week," Taeil said. "It’s a little obvious coming from you, because your eyes are so. So much. I was starting to wonder if it was a pimple only you could see or something."

Doyoung laughed, still a slightly forced sound, a bit too loud. He waved his hand in front of his face, as if trying to dispel it. "No, you’re good. Cute as usual. Skin as smooth as ever. Oh god, please ignore me."

Taeil laughed, and it was the first time Doyoung had seen it one-on-one. "Thanks," he said quietly, shifting his weight between his feet.

There was a pregnant silence as Taeil continued to stare at Doyoung and Doyoung tried to match it but eventually had to look away, but then realized it was even more unnerving when he could see Taeil out of the corner of his eye.

And then suddenly, Taeil’s hands were on his face, and then Taeil was kissing him. He pressed his lips against Doyoung’s and paused for a reaction, just waiting there, eyes closed, lips gentle but firm like the first knock at your front door. Doyoung parted his lips in a surprised gasp, but Taeil still didn’t move, as if sensing it had been unintentional. And then Doyoung kissed back— lightly at first, then more insistently, soon tonguing at the seam of Taeil’s lips. Doyoung loved it— loved Taeil’s hesitance, Taeil’s _give_ , the way he initiated but the immediately opened up for Doyoung. Taeil made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat and it was everything Doyoung dreamed of and more (yes, he’d dreamed about it a few times and had woken up embarrassed and turned on beyond belief). Taeil’s voice was sultry and desperate and viscous like honey, and it was fleeting and teasing and it slipped right through Doyoung’s fingertips and into his brain and straight to his dick. Taeil swayed slightly then stumbled against Doyoung’s hand, and oh god, Taeil was standing on his tiptoes in order to kiss Doyoung, and that was hot as fuck.

Doyoung trailed his hands shakily down Taeil’s sides as Taeil pulled away for air. "Who—what..?" Doyoung mumbled, watching Taeil’s face until he flicked his gaze up to meet Doyoung.

"Um, I may have heard a tip from a little bird," Taeil said softly, as if embarrassed.

Doyoung sighed. "Ten has no faith in us."

"I—I don’t think I would’ve picked up on it otherwise," Taeil admitted. "I honestly thought you were mad at me." He shifted in Doyoung’s arms and Doyoung let him go with a frown. "Plus, you and Jaehyun…"

"It’s— I know, it’s weird."

Taeil replied, "Ten told me you might say that. It’s—it’s really not that weird. What’s weird is that I’d, uh, go with it."

"No, no no," Doyoung said. "That’s— wait, you will?"

Taeil laughed. "Why else would I kiss you?" Taeil shrugged on his jacket and zipped it all the way up to his mouth and hid the rest of his face under a knit beanie. "Um, meet me at the dorm, yeah?" What remained visible of his face— his cheeks— flushed when he added, "Sicheng went back to his hometown for a few days."

—

Doyoung walked into a trail of clothing on the floor leading like breadcrumbs right down the hallway into Taeil and Sicheng’s room. He leaned over to gather stray sweaters and coats in his arms, though in a dorm full of young adult men, it wouldn’t have looked that out of place. But Taeyong tended to nag, so they could at least picked up after themselves. Jaehyun’s scent lingering in the fleece lining of his jacket was distinctly overwhelming, and it was hard not to drop the pile of outerwear onto the couch and sink into it right then and there, to dive into an incredible mixture of Jaehyun’s sharp, musky sweetness over Taeil’s soft fabrics and pullovers, worn hundreds of times into thin, yielding layers of wool and cotton and warmth.

They hadn’t had much time to talk that week, Doyoung and Jaehyun, both of them collapsing into bed as soon as they stumbled into their rooms in the evenings from different schedules. Jaehyun slept like a rock, though still somehow ended up curled around Doyoung in the morning, wrapped around him and generating his usual bubble of heat. Doyoung used to kick him off in the sweltering nights of July and August, but it honestly broke his heart to see Jaehyun unconsciously, unknowingly smothering a pillow like it was the greatest thing in the world, so Doyoung eventually got used to it, even hugging Jaehyun back some when he was feeling so inclined.

"He’s pretty," Jaehyun murmured one night, tracing shapes onto Doyoung’s back.

Doyoung hummed and arched his back when Jaehyun's fingers trailed too far off-center.

"I'm glad you've finally come to see my perspective," Doyoung drawled. "And now we're _both_ screwed."

Jaehyun went quiet then, still squiggling nondescript words and cursive into Doyoung's shirt. "Say something were to happen," Jaehyun said softly after a while. "Hypothetically. How would it go down?"

"I don't know, I don't _plan_ this stuff," Doyoung retorted.

"You've thought about it," Jaehyun said, suddenly right by Doyoung's ear, his warm breath making Doyoung shiver. "What you'd want to do. To him."

When Jaehyun punctuated it like that, it was hard not to react. Doyoung wavered, moaning quietly, appreciatively.

"How soft his skin is," Jaehyun continued. "How his legs would feel around your hips. Would he hold on tight, or would he lie back, pliant and open and waiting for you?"

Jaehyun was getting hard, too. Doyoung could feel his dick pressing into the back of Doyoung's thigh, and when Doyoung shifted experimentally, Jaehyun gasped. Where the hell did he learn this shit? "I hate you," Doyoung said as Jaehyun smiled into his shoulder and wrapped a hand around his dick.

So that was a few nights ago, and Doyoung wasn't allowed to think more about it in public, lest he suddenly get hard in the middle of dance practice in front of everyone and Taeil. Though it'd happened a few times— not Doyoung, but Donghyuk and Mark and even the younger kids, but they were teenagers, and teenagers popped hard-ons every time their van ran over a speed bump or the microwave dinged or the smell of coffee flooded the building when someone was replacing the filters in the afternoon. Doyoung was older than that— past that stage in his life (thank god), so there were no excuses. Except, oh, you know, Moon Taeil is recording adlibs for one of the album singles and he sounds like he's making sex noises and it's making me hard even though I already have a boyfriend who, by the way, is low key in on it, too.

There were some muffled sounds behind the closed door but nothing intelligible at first. Then Jaehyun was saying something, a calm, amused lilt to his voice. "... —comfortable."

"I _am_ comfortable," Taeil hissed back. Okay, so it wasn't just Doyoung whom Jaehyun annoyed beyond all reason. "Would you be comfortable fucking your bandmate's boyfriend?"

"Mm, keep talking like that, hyung," Jaehyun said laughing, and there was the sound of a soft smack.

Doyoung nudged the door with his foot and it fell open— the latch was broken, though only he and Jaehyun knew that as of now. Taeil was seated stiffly on Jaehyun's lap about as far away from Jaehyun's torso as possible, balancing himself on the precipice of Jaehyun's knees, his thighs and toes flexing with the effort exerted. And Jaehyun was the picture of serene, leaning back on his hands and watching Taeil with amused patience, eating up his reactions like candy.

"How nice of you to join us," Jaehyun said, turning to Doyoung. "Taeil was waiting for you."

"You didn't, um, have to," Doyoung said, suddenly sheepish, and Taeil launched off Jaehyun like a wind-up toy and held Doyoung's hand.

"No, I. I mean, it started with you."

"But I— need you guys to be, you know, acquainted," Doyoung said, tossing his own jacket over the foot of the bed.

"That's what I was saying," Jaehyun said, at the same time as Taeil pointed out, "We are bandmates."

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung and said, " _Doyoung_."

And Doyoung got it.

They did this sometimes, toyed around with it. Nothing extreme or dangerous, just gentle, encouraging commands here and there that were already hot enough on their own. "Taeil-hyung," Doyoung said, and Taeil’s gaze snapped to his face, his hand still holding onto Doyoung’s fingers. "I need you to undress him. Could you do that?" Taeil nodded with wide eyes, and Doyoung said, "Can you speak up for me?"

"Y-yes," Taeil said after a moment, his voice coming out hoarse.

The mood changed at once as Taeil ambled over to Jaehyun again, bare feet padding against the wood floor. He put his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders and tugged at his collar slightly, and Jaehyun looked up at him, his gaze clouded with a hint of something dark. The way Taeil trailed his hands down Jaehyun’s torso, over his sweater, feeling every ridge in the knit thermal, was so purposeful; Doyoung had to bite his lip and break his gaze away to look at Taeil’s concentrated face. When Doyoung and Jaehyun fucked, it was almost always either rushed and frantic—in a supply closet at some venue or in the shower or a changing room, somewhere they weren’t supposed to be fucking— or lazy and half-assed, when they were in bed, tired, or just having woken up in the morning a few hours before their alarm was supposed to go off. Nothing deliberate like this, like how Taeil did everything, concentrated, thoughtful.

Taeil lifted the bottom of Jaehyun’s shirt and mumbled, "Is this okay," and Jaehyun nodded, his gaze never leaving Taeil’s face. Taeil then pulled the sweater up and over Jaehyun's head as Jaehyun lifted his arms, white undershirt coming off at the same time. When Jaehyun was free of it, he stood up and brought his hands down to Taeil’s waist, pulling him into a sudden kiss, Taeil’s body hitting Jaehyun’s chest so hard it knocked the hair out of him in a short gasp before their lips met, and okay, _fuck_ , that was hot as hell.

It was all frustratingly visible, in an erotic kind of way, the way Jaehyun looked at Taeil through hooded eyes as Taeil’s eyes fluttered closed and he let himself be kissed, his mouth opening for Jaehyun eagerly. Taeil took in a sharp breath every time they pulled apart, only to lurch forward and latch onto Jaehyun’s lips again— Doyoung didn’t blame him, Jaehyun's kisses were disturbingly addictive.

Jaehyun’s hands were firm and wandering all over Taeil’s smaller body, causing Taeil to let out these cute little whimpers when Jaehyun touched his nipples or trailed his fingers down Taeil’s spine. When Jaehyun squeezed Taeil’s ass through his jeans, Taeil legs gave out under him and he fell to his knees, his face and hand coming to rest on Jaehyun’s hip, just off-center, where his jeans rode low and his underwear showed.

And then Jaehyun stroked the side of Taeil’s face, running his hand through his hair, and it was over. Doyoung took the few steps across the room and pulled Jaehyun into another hard, sloppy kiss, just like they were used to. "Doyoungie—" Jaehyun said, and _pet names_ , at a time like this, in that low, laughing voice of his that drove Doyoung wild.

So Doyoung kicked him and they lost their footing, Jaehyun pulling Doyoung down so that they were sitting on the bed while Taeil wordlessly scooted forward between Jaehyun’s legs, still concentrated on the button of Jaehyun’s jeans.

"You’re doing well," Doyoung murmured to Taeil, and Taeil flushed, his reaction almost too intense, as if over-stimulated. Okay, that was a development.

"Thanks," Taeil said soft but gruff, trying to brush it off, but it was too late. Doyoung dropped to his knees beside Taeil and latched onto his neck, breathing in the scent of Taeil’s hair as Taeil’s shoulders jerked up in response.

"You’re so good at this," Doyoung continued against Taeil’s ear, "so pretty."

Taeil whined, _loud_ , and Doyoung gasped at the sound, his dick twitching in interest. Because he could do that to Taeil with just a few praises, and thank god he tended to run his mouth during sex— he could get used to those sounds.

Doyoung reached under the bed for the lube, wedged between their suitcases and pushed a little ways back. Taeil finally got Jaehyun’s pants down to his knees and was working on him through his underwear; Jaehyun’s groans were familiar.

Doyoung tapped Taeil’s hip, and Taeil shifted back— Doyoung didn’t need to say anything, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity, because Taeil liked it, and his reactions were so intense. "On your hands and knees, hyung," Doyoung said soothingly, and Taeil let out a breathy moan and pushed himself up.

Doyoung took his time with working Taeil’s jeans down his thighs, white and smooth, flushed in some areas and blanching wherever Doyoung touched.

"Can I prep you?" Doyoung said.

"If you don’t do something now I’m kicking both of you out," Taeil said, and Jaehyun coughed out a weak laugh as Taeil rolled down his boxers.

Doyoung took it slow— Taeil was tight and warm inside, clenching instinctively around Doyoung’s finger. Jaehyun was holding Taeil’s head in place and fucking shallowly into his mouth. He was getting close, falling out of rhythm and groaning, and it was making Doyoung hard as he fingered Taeil open. "Jae," Doyoung said, his own voice breaking, and Jaehyun came when he looked at Doyoung, pulling back sharply and groaning low and long.

Jaehyun’s come dripped down Taeil’s chin as Doyoung eased another finger into him. "Pretty," Jaehyun added when his breath slowed down, trailing his thumb across Taeil’s lip. Taeil breathed harshly as Doyoung felt around inside him, slowly spreading his fingers out.

"Jae," Doyoung repeated, more needy this time, and he didn’t have to say anything to Jaehyun because Jaehyun wasn’t as responsive to it as Taeil was. Jaehyun shot him a lazy grin and wandered over after pulling his jeans back up loosely over his hips.

Taeil was falling apart deliciously under Doyoung, fingers clenching against the cool wood as Doyoung pushed him forward with the force of his fingers and hand. "If you— _Doyoung_ ," Taeil said desperately.

"Use your words," Doyoung hummed, though it was honestly getting pretty difficult to stay composed, especially with Jaehyun there sucking hickeys into his neck and chest, and when did his shirt come off?

"Fuck me," Taeil hissed, pushing back on Doyoung’s fingers. Jaehyun conveniently tore open a condom next to him, because if Jaehyun was infuriating, he was at least always prepared.

Doyoung was hard by then and frustratingly untouched, and when Jaehyun slid the condom on him, his hips pitched forward into Jaehyun’s steady hands. Jaehyun was deriving way too much amusement from this, squeezing Doyoung’s shoulder and peppering it with light kisses, whispering, " _Use your words_ ," into Doyoung’s skin. Doyoung pulled Jaehyun’s head up into a kiss to shut him up, biting his bottom lip.

Taeil was still impossibly tight around Doyoung, and he groaned as Doyoung pushed in little by little.

Jaehyun had pulled away and was holding onto Doyoung’s shoulder, and when Doyoung opened his eyes, Jaehyun was watching them intently, gaze raking over Taeil’s back and up Doyoung’s chest. "Okay, that’s hot," he breathed, and Taeil shot him a glare over his shoulder as he breathed through the stretch of Doyoung’s dick and struggled to relax. Jaehyun leaned over Taeil and mumbled, "You’re hot," into his ear, and Taeil shuddered, moving one hand to touch himself but losing his balance and collapsing his head into his arms. He muffled a loud moan with his hand when Doyoung reached around to grab his dick, lightly at first, then starting to stroke to match the rhythm he was fucking Taeil to, because hell if Taeil didn't have a thing for that, too— perfect rhythm, even while having sex.

"Doyoung, harder," Taeil mumbled, and Doyoung groaned at that— being gentle was getting way too hard, and okay, Jaehyun would be getting a few bonus likability points after this for taking it slow when Doyoung was sore and needed it, because the tighter Taeil felt, the harder Doyoung wanted to fuck into him, to wreck him and feel the friction tugging on his dick and the heat closing in around him over and over.

Doyoung jumped when Jaehyun's hands, which had been roaming down his back for a while in a lulling, repetitive motion, suddenly slipped lower and prodded at his entrance, circling the rim with the lazy, teasing motions Jaehyun always used after coming. Jaehyun was still watching intently, his eyes half lidded as he coated his fingers with lube.

When Jaehyun's fingers entered him, Doyoung groaned and lurched forward; he thrust hard and deep into Taeil in response and jerked him off wildly, losing his rhythm— and then Taeil was coming, his moan loud and high and broken, almost a scream. He clenched around Doyoung as he shuddered violently, and Doyoung tried to hold him through it, to milk him dry, but Jaehyun was pushing two fingers in at once, hard and painful and _good_.

Doyoung let out his own embarrassing whine when Jaehyun's fingers thrust in deep and hard, brushing past his prostate, and when Jaehyun pressed against it again, Doyoung went over the edge, crushing a trembling, overstimulated Taeil close with his arms and biting into Taeil's shoulder to muffle his groan.

Doyoung pulled out of Taeil after a few gasps, and Taeil was climbing weakly onto the bed, collapsing into it with half his clothes on and the rest strewn across the comforter and floor. His breathing steadied out significantly as Doyoung watched him while tying the condom and throwing it some vague direction of the desk, where the trashcan was (hopefully). After Jaehyun's tissue went flying over there, too, he leaned down and rolled the comforter over Taeil and maneuvered him underneath the sheets with surprising gentleness. But what was more surprising probably was the lack of emotional turmoil Doyoung was experiencing right then— it was all sweetness, domesticity, even as Doyoung watched them, registering vaguely that he was being ignored and that it was perfectly okay.

"We should... go," Jaehyun said quietly after pressing a soothing kiss to Taeil’s temple, a crumpled wad of shirts and undershirts in his hands.

Doyoung looked past Jaehyun at Taeil, who was curled onto his side against the wall and already asleep and would probably not wake up for another good eight hours, nor would he give a shit about whether or not Doyoung and Jaehyun left— and Doyoung said, "I think I'm gonna stay?"

And before his brain really comprehended where his body was going, Doyoung found himself sliding over to the bed and plopping down unceremoniously, causing Taeil to shift and mumble something unintelligible.

"That's," Jaehyun said, then went quiet for a moment, looking back and forth between them. He then started, "I'm not..." but trailed off again and leaned his weight on one foot. It was always amusing watching Jaehyun think visibly, especially since it was such a rare sight, so often obscured underneath all those layers of dimples and eye-smiles and sensitive maturity that Doyoung loved so much. Finally, Jaehyun sighed, though the tone of it sounded more contently reluctant than anything else, and he said, "Is there room for three?"

—

Sicheng ended up getting back early from the airport the next day and discovering two of them curled around each other like cats on a heater— Jaehyun, the asshole, had gone out for a run before all this transpired and didn't bother to wake them. It was probably payback for Doyoung almost kicking him out of bed bed when he accidentally pulled the blanket half off Taeil at around three that morning.

Of course, all this information was coming secondhand from Taeil, who woke up to Sicheng's handwritten post-its with cute stick-figure drawings and hearts and kissy faces and almost screamed.

"Oh god, we're so lucky it was Sicheng," Taeil was saying, frantically gathering clothing off the floor in a woozy, sleepy state, and it was pretty fun watching him stumble as he leaned over and crawled under his desk, trying to paw at the discarded condom and rub his eyes at the same time. Doyoung grinned despite himself just as Taeil turnef around and shot him a look, rasping, "Get out before the others wake up, I don't know why you guys decided to stay."

"But you slept well, right," Doyoung said softly, smiling as Taeil looked away.

"You're both idiots," he concluded after a moment, deciding to tie up and empty the entire trash can for good measure.

Just as Doyoung was padding out of the room, Taeil grabbed his wrist from behind. Doyoung turned around to the top of Taeil's head— just a mop of messy hair because Taeil was looking down again, a flush running all the way to the tips of his ears. "You know you're welcome whenever Sicheng's out of town."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally decided one day that vocal line needs love especially Doyoung/Taeil because I love them a lot so I have sinned and shared my sinning with the world because I don't love myself _(:3｣∠)_ Idk how this turned into .. squints... almost 7k words


End file.
